Consumer-grade fireworks made available by retailers/wholesalers/distributors for use by consumers during holiday celebrations and other occasions are well-known and enjoyed by many consumers. Such fireworks are widely available in many retail environments and their distribution is not heavily regulated.
During operation many fireworks emit long streams of hot ashes, or propel multiple hot salvos from generally elongate bodies. The intention is for such fireworks to emit their salvos generally vertically into the air for maximum enjoyment of spectators.
Many consumer-grade fireworks are provided in packaging with other fireworks at low cost to consumers. As separate items ready for activation via ignition, such fireworks do not often have features sufficient for ensuring that the fireworks remain stable on a given surface during operation. For example, many fireworks of a tube configuration have a cylindrical tube that is far longer than its base. When such a firework is placed onto an unstable or uneven surface and activated, the propulsion forces incurred upon activation may cause the firework to tip over such that the cylindrical tube is no longer vertical, even while salvos are still being emitted.
Some fireworks are provided with a small base that is wider than the main body, for providing a small measure of stability. Other fireworks are created without such bases, the intention being that they are to be partially buried in the ground prior to activation. Responsible consumers generally anticipate the risk that a firework may tip over, and take steps to embed the base of a firework into a pile of thick sand, bury it into dirt, or otherwise prepare the ground for providing stability to the firework. However, often the extent to which this is done is insufficient for preventing firework tipping or the surface on which the firework is to be supported is not amenable to such preparation because it is concrete or asphalt based.
As such, with current techniques for stabilizing readily-available consumer-grade fireworks there remains a significant risk of spectator injury. It is an object of an aspect of the following to address this and other disadvantages.